


Miraculous: A Chance to Rewrite the Future

by johtowo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I did not tag characters that only have minor appearances!, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Magic, Multi, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Princes & Princesses, Rumors, Spirits, Temporary Character Death, The akuma class will still be in the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johtowo/pseuds/johtowo
Summary: Marinette, like everyone, loved Lila Rossi. She was kind, even when her friends suddenly began to doubt her. Even when her fiance suddenly ceased contact with her. Even when she woke up to find herself in a cell, Lila was there. She did everything Lila asked. So why, in the end, did she only feel the fire of betrayal before it all went dark?[A Fantasy Reincarnation AU! Told in first person]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter One: The End? Or the Beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> If youd prefer this fic in 3rd person, let me know! Im starting with 1st person as that is the perspective for most Isekai/Reincarnation mangas/webnovels, but if its weird, Ill try third person! 
> 
> Comments are, of course, appreciated!

TW // death 

I shivered in the cell, my gown tattered and dull. There's footsteps. Someone’s coming. Heels. Clicking... _They all hate me. Just five years ago we were all as close as could be...how could this-_ “Drink it, Marinette.” _There's no way, they're really planning to kill me tomorrow? But I-_ “I heard it's going to be brutal...no mercy, I came here out of good will!” My vision is blurry, who is… “Drink the poison and you won't have to go painfully, doesn't that seem better than what awaits you?” _The voice is right. It is better._ “Take this...come on Marinette, before they see it,” there's something in my hand. It's small, and cool to the touch. I look up, my head is swimming but I look into their eyes. Her eyes. 

_____ _

_____ _

“Lila……” She smiles at me, soft and swimming with kindness. “You always looked out for me…” Lila nodded, running a hand through my hair. 

“Of course I did Mari, and sadly this is the last way I can help. He locked you up in here, he wasn't planning on telling you about the execution…” I choke back more tears, my eyes were dry enough already. “I couldn't stand the thought of you finding out that way so I…”

“Thank you, Lila. I don't know why I ever…” ah, the tears again. “Why I ever…” I fumble with the little glass vials cap. “Trusted..no- loved.” With shaking hands I raise the vial to my lips. “Ever loved Adrien Agreste,” and down it goes. It's bitter, and thick, and I can feel my throat get tight. 

I look up at Lila, hoping to see a friend's eyes before I go, but she…“You really are an idiot, Marinette.” What- “I should've done this sooner, you really are a gullible little pest,” fire. My body is fire, I'm screaming, but I can't hear- and Lila. Lila is laughing. 

I desperately grasp at her sleeve and she shoves me off with a huff. “It's a pity though, it was fun watching you fall to ruin. Your parents will have to take the fall now that you're as good as dead MariTRASH.” I'm choking. It hurts. _Please-_ “You truly were an idiot.” And she's walking away. 

____

____

...

...

...

It's quiet now. I'm scratching at my throat, _please anyone…_ There's more footsteps. I realize I'm still screaming. Raw and pain ridden. I cant get up, the floor is so cool...comfortable...as my vision swims and fades to black...

____

____

The last thing I see, glancing down the cell lined hallway, is wide green eyes... and blonde hair. 

...

...

Everything goes dark. 

...

...

And then I wake up.


	2. Chapter Two: Waking up, is this a Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a gasp, she's awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder to let me know if youd prefer a release thats told in 3rd person? I know 1st person fics can feel a bit clunky.

With a gasp, I'm awake. My head is so fuzzy… _what just- Oh god the poison. Oh god...Lila._ The name that used to give me butterflies only filled my stomach with a fierce burn. The poison didn't kill me then. I shiver, wondering what Lila will do once she realizes her plan failed, when I realize something. I'm running my hands along soft, light silk.

That's not right. 

They never gave me a blanket in my cell. Much less silk, and the floor was never this soft. I slowly open my eyes, the sudden light making me wince, and as my vision adjusts, I nearly scream. 

I'm in a real bed. Not just any bed. My bed. My old bed. Before..

But that's impossible. I died, I know it. Nothing can compare to that feeling. _Is this the afterlife then?_ It's not so bad, at least it's comfortable here. I'm lost in my thoughts for a few moments, watching the trees outside my window blow lazily in the morning sun, when there's a knock at the door. 

“Miss? Are you awake?” That voice...it couldn't be. “Miss, I'm going to come in now, pardon the intrusion.” The door gently opens, and in steps Rose. 

“Rose?” I'm beaming. Teary eyed and weak, but beaming nonetheless. Rose...it had been years since I'd last seen her. Four years into my social downfall, I'd sent Rose away. She begged me not to, but I knew she and Juleka were better off working for a family with a better reputation. So with wet eyes and two letters of recommendation I sent them away. To Lilas residence. “Oh Rose…” My smile melted into tears as the weight of that choice pressed on me.

“Miss Marinette are you alright?” Rose was rushing over, fussing over me like she always had. I'm crying harder now. What had I done? “You stay right there, I'm going to fetch your mother. I don't know what's going on, but I have a feeling breakfast can wait a bit longer.” I nod, and she hands me a handkerchief before quickly exiting the room. 

I was so foolish. How could I let Lila do that to me, I trusted her! I gave her everything! My friends, my things, my life. She took it all without regret. And what did I receive in the end? A death sentence. Poison. 

How was I here? Was this some twisted version of heaven? _Will I have to watch her leave me again? Watch Lila rip everything I ever loved out of my arms with the lift of a finger? Is this my punishment?_

I grip the handkerchief, embroidery was Rose’s specialty, and I smiled softly as I traced the delicate flowers that lined the corners, taking deep breaths to calm myself. Rose was still here, wherever this was. For now, I could protect her. 

The door flies open.

“Marinette!!” Ah, mother. She bustles in, arms extended, and embraces me. Ah, how I missed this feeling. “Sweetheart, are you alright? Rose came to fetch me from my office and I put down my work as soon as I heard. Did something happen?” 

“Ah...no maman, I'm alright. It was only a nightmare. I’m okay, I promise,” I lean back from the hug and kiss her lightly on the cheek. I knew how busy mother and father were. Running one of the most successful patisseries was no walk in the park. “Ah, what day is it today?” Mother stands up from where she was crouched over the bed and fixes her dress before responding. 

“It's early spring my Mari, the 23rd,” she turns to Rose, who was waiting by the doorway. “Rose dear, make sure she takes it easy today wont you?”

“Of course madam, we always make sure our princess is well cared for.” Mother nods, then leaves the room. Rose wheels the abandoned breakfast cart over towards my desk, and begins unloading the various pastries. “Come Marinette, let's at least eat something, shall we?” 

I let Rose help me out of bed, and we sit at the table, though I'm more distracted by the view than the food. How long had it been since I'd seen this view? Our estate was always lovely in spring-

Spring.

The 23rd. 

Lila. 

If this is what I think it is, and I’m really here, with another chance, that means there isn't much time. 

Lila was coming in 2 months. 

This time, I’d be ready.


End file.
